


Preparing for Mommy Dearest

by tinyace



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyace/pseuds/tinyace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 - Christmas Dinner: Laura and Carmilla prepare for their first family Christmas dinner together at Mother’s. Laura is nervous as hell, while Carmilla can’t stop teasing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for Mommy Dearest

On the 12 th of December a letter was delivered to dorm room 307. It was addressed to both Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis in fancy handwriting. If Carmilla had seen the letter first, Laura would’ve never known of its existence. It was an invitation from Lilita Morgan to a family Christmas dinner at her mansion. Since Carmilla and Laura were officially dating now, Laura was invited too. Suddenly, all her paper dues felt like a breeze, if that would give any indication how stressed out she was about this dinner. The letter now lied under a pill of clothes, probably to be found again sometime around April.

 

“Carm, where is that bracelet you gave me?” she yelled as she went through the closet. She had been bouncing around the room for hours.

Carmilla on the other hand sat on Laura’s bed, completely dressed in a dapper smoking. It made her feel uncomfortable; it was way too fancy for her taste. She really wanted to wear her leather pants and a somewhat fancy black top, but Laura insisted. She had even bought a bowtie that took way too long to put on. She had been ready for three hours now and had been following Laura with her eyes while she was panicking and kept switching outfits. Laura’s lips had been a no-touch-zone for the entire afternoon, _because that would take the lipstick off, you stupid vampire._

“The batwing bracelet? You want to wear _that_ to dinner?” Carmilla frowned. “You know that thing is incredibly uncomfortable for vampires, right? It doesn’t show very good faith either, which is not a good first impression.”

“I thought it would be like protection. In case this dinner invitation is a disguise for a sacrifice.”

“My mother isn’t _that_ evil.”

“Remember that time she possessed me? Yeah, fun times! – Ugh, can you zip up my dress, please?”

Laura turned her back towards her girlfriend and Carmilla did what she was asked.

“I know, but - it’s nothing like that. I’ve told you; it’s just awkward every year. I always keep quiet, eat dinner and I count down the minutes until I can leave. It’s almost impressive how Maman and Willy-boy debate underwater sea creatures for hours. It’s pretty easy to slip out of conversation. - All zipped up, cutie.”

“You _know_ I’m a nervous talker, Carm.” She said as she headed back towards the bathroom. “I can’t just sit there and be quiet. What if - what if she serves eyeballs in our martinis?”

Carmilla grinned at that sentence. She never would’ve expected it would make a comeback in such a casual way. ~~~~

“You’d be surprised how tasteful they actually are!"

Laura pulled her head out of the bathroom. “I’m serious, Carm! I’m going to have dinner with three _vampires_. What if I’m actually dessert?”

“Like I’d ever share you”, and she blew a kiss.

Laura opened her mouth but couldn’t think of anything to say, so instead she hid her extremely red and flustered face back in the bathroom.

 

“You can be smooth all you like, but I know you are not looking forward to this dinner. Every time I brought it up you dodged the subject.”

There were sounds of clattering and spraying coming from the bathroom.

“That’s because it’s no big deal. I’ve literally been to over one hundred of them. The dining hall looks more like a church. It has a giant wooden table in the middle, so you practically can’t even see each other’s facial expressions. On the left side is one of the biggest Christmas trees you’ll ever see. Through the needles you can see actual candles floating around. Not those fake fairy lights everybody has in their trees these days. The old butler looks and smells like a dog and I hate him. There is an enchanted violin that plays Christmas melodies the entire time. The food is expensive, but not out of the extraordinaire, so don’t worry, there will be no eyeballs”, Carmilla reassured her.

“The only thing that is slightly worrying is that roaring sound coming from the dungeon, but that’s probably just her pet beast, so don’t freak out if you hear that. But I have _never ever_ seen it in all of my lifetime, okay? I promise. It will not come for you as a late night snack.”

“How is that supposed to calm me down?” she said as she entered the door room, while brushing her hair for the tenth time in an hour. “It feels like I’m in a TV show; _Meet the Parents Extreme Edition_. Hello miss, so what makes your family in law so scary? Oh – you know, my girlfriend’s foster mother just runs a vampire cabal. Like the mafia – only older, wiser and way more bloodthirsty. Who kill girls of my age for living. No biggie.”

Carmilla got up and walked towards the stressing human. She took the hairbrush from Laura and put her hands gently on her shoulders.

“Relax, Laura. Maman is very traditional in these things. You could say it’s her most human time of the year.”

Laura let her hands fall down and took a deep breath.

She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I’m just really scared I don’t make a good impression.”

“Well”, she said while putting a lock of Laura’s hair behind her ear. “I’m still figuring that part out myself.”  

There was a moment of silence where the two girls stared into each other’s eyes.

“How do I –“

“Gorgeous”, and Carmilla planted a kiss on her forehead.

She could see Laura’s thoughts shifting back to her worries again as she went through her purse.

“Should I bring the bear spray just in case?”

“You planning on taking Maman down with a spray on Christmas?” Carmilla chuckled.

“Or not…” Laura mumbled.

She made her adorable, frustrated bunched up face. “How are you so calm right now? I mean I know your mom wasn’t exactly - y’know - the nicest person to you.”

Because you are with me now, Carmilla thought. But that was _way_ too sappy for her to say out loud.

“Because for the first time in centuries I'm not the most terrified attendee in the room.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “How romantic of you.”

Carmilla smiled. You have no idea, cupcake.

 

“You got all your bear spray packed?”

“Yes, I got all my bear spray packed”, Laura imitated her and kissed her cheek. “Can you stop making fun of me now? I know this isn't a big deal for you, but I am truly terrified.”

“So am I”, she accidentally mumbled.

“What?”

“Okay, let’s go!” she said as she yanked Laura towards the door.

Laura let Carmilla pull her with her, because she had already realized the value of that sentence.

“You’re totally more terrified than I am! I am actually the one that is going to pull _you_ through this dinner, aren’t I?”

The girl had the most satisfying smile on her face, while Carmilla closed the door behind them. She interlocked her hand with her girlfriend’s as they walked down the hallway. She really tried not to look into Laura’s twinkling eyes right now, because that would totally make her smile. No way she would give her that satisfaction.

Laura nudged her and put her smirking face close to Carmilla’s. “Aren’t I?”

Okay, maybe a little smile.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my native language. If I made any mistakes, please message me!  
> \- I decided to only post a few of my Carmilla Christmas Drabbles on AO3. If you want to read the rest of my fics I’ll redirect you to [my blog](http://bannedfromzoos.tumblr.com/tagged/12-Days-of-Carmilla)


End file.
